Aurora White
Aurora White is a young pony born in Ponyville. She left the small town at a young age to travel the world as an adventurer. She later returned home and bought a small shop house outside town. She runs a potions store. She was the first in her class to get her cutie mark(A compass) and left to explore the world on her own. She met with many challenges and new things and learnt Alchemy and potion making during her trip. Upon her return, a lot in Ponyville has changed. She has yet to learn about true Magic and Adventure and hopes that Ponyville will help her develop into the best she can be. Cutie Mark Her Cutie Mark is in the shape of a Compass that symbolises her love for Adventure and Discovery. This influenced her to study Magic and Alchemy in many different places though not all her adventures are sucessful. Background Being the only child in her family, after finishing school her parents left to stay in Canterlot while she stayed in Ponyville to learn more about herself. Frustrated she went on and Adventure to distant lands. She met Zebras and learnt some Alchemy and other Unicorns and learnt some Magic. Though her own magic is strong she has yet to learn about the Magic of Friendship. When she first heard about it, she decided to return to Ponyville and live there to learn more about Friendship. She runs her own potions shop and is quite good at mixing potions. As a child she looks up to her her Daring-Do and hopes to meet her someday and any other adventurers. Her real name is Evangeline "Eva" White. This is the name her parents gave her. However she chooses to call herself Aurora to match her spirit of adventure. Currently her Father is in Canterlot while her Mother is in Haysia(in what would be called Japan/Haypan or something similar) Skills She has a wide variety of skills that she picked up during her travelles. Among which she learnt *Magic: From Unicorns and other creatures in distant lands on how to traverse dangerous places and survive in the world. Aurora's magic is also quite strong given her need for it to be strong when exploring(However she is not as strong as Twilight nor can she use as many spells with that degree of skill) However she has shown some potential in Magic use despite it not being her primary talent. *Alchemy: She uses her own magic to help her make potions and other things. Though she's quite good, she hasn't had the time to actually learn all the mixtures and combinations and often experiments it herself (Despite being capable, she's not as perfected or skilled as Zecora) *Physical skills: She has physical abilities that match average Earth Ponies, making her quite fit and strong though not entirely powerful (Speed and Strength wise, she can match a well-built Earth Pony but no where near Apple Jack or Rainbow Dash) *Mechanical Skills: Though not her strongest skills, she has been able to construct shelter, make water filters and other items intended to survive in the wild. However she can't make fancy inventions but does understand basics of mechanics so she could fix things like Carriages and Trains. *Keen Senses: She's very aware of her surroundings and can often react really fast. This is due to the number of traps she's avoided in the past *Observation Skills: She has a keen eye of observation like a detective and can spot traps and such pretty well even while in the dark. This skill also allows her to pick out proper herbs and ingredients for potions safely. Though she's still not perfect and trains herself often. *Wide Knowledge: Due to her adventures, she's quite well versed in different types of knowledge. She's still young has has a lot more to learn but as it is she's quite capable and can understand things quickly. These wide variety of skills make her pretty usefull in adventures, cooking and almost any other task but she lacks any particular main skill. She spends most of her time doing things practically rather than reading a book though she does enjoy reading. She is more of a Jack of all Trades. Known Magic Spells/Ability #Telekenisis: Her ability to move objects. So far she can left large boulders. This is her most common spell. #Knock Back: Another telekenetic power to push back any attacker. Used only when necessary. Has shown to be quite powerful being able to knock back large creatures. #Light: To see in the dark #Sparks: To light fires and also to send out a flare signal in case of emergency... or can be used for parties. #Shield: She can make a light shield to protect herself from attack thought is very weak due to her lack of understanding on this magic spell #Compass Spell: Her custom made spell. Used to find her way to where she wants to go. Though she planned to make it even stronger to allow it to push back Dark and Evil Magic. Personality and Appearance Being an adventurer, she's often used to meeting many kinds of creatures. Generally she's very kind, cheerful and full of energy ready to take the day. There are times when she's serious and often thinks critically about a problem. She's almost never in one place too long making it hard for her to have friends and this causes her to be pretty lonely and makes her a bit of a loner and in turn make her pretty bad at interacting with other ponies sometimes. She opens up fairly easily but chooses not to take people on her Adventures unless she's close to them or they're capable. Her outgoing personality often gives her the aura of of a leader though she has yet to learn how to be a good leader and a good friend. Steadfast and Loyal, she will protect and help her friends no matter what the cost. She has a fear of Dragons and despite her brave nature, she's often stunned when she meets a Dragon. Along with that, she has a fear of "Dark" or "Evil" magic since she has no power to fight it back or have any means of escape. She also fears of being made fun off as well despite how positive and optimistic she usually is(this also explains her nature of being a loner). Lastly, she dreams of learning about the entire world and beyond and share her discovery with all ponies and creatures alike. Appearance wise, Aurora has a generic young pony appearance but is slightly taller than some of the other ponies her age. Her skin is a common color of Unicorns which is a dark hue of purple. Her mane and tail are both white and black in color. Her ear is slightly bitten off due to an accident in one of her adventures.She often has her vest(or coat as some call it) on and in the vest she keeps her simple mix of potions and herbs for emergency. Home Aurora lives outside Ponyville in a small home. Its roughly near Fluttershy's home but far enough to actually be pretty isolated. Her reason for for picking such an isolated household was because the home was cheap(considering her adventures, she has little to spend) and that her potion mixing was dangerous and she does not want to harm anyone. Her home is simple though pretty big. Its large enough to accomodate a large number of books, explorer's equipment, treasures, an alchemy room and even a bed room upstairs. Though the house is pretty spacious, it can be dangerous to step inside because of the exploding poitions and objects hanging on the walls along with books scattered around the home. She also has a table where she does her research and makes notes on her adventures and on whatever she learns. Outside, she has a small booth where she sells her potions and medication. Cheap and safe things that help other ponies. "Hatenaki Bouken Spirits" ("The Endless Spirit of Adventure") A sort of motto at first but is actually a spell when she pronounces it in the Oriental words, this is her own special spell that she made. The spell is said to be like a War Cry that pushes away darkness and negative energy from all around her and her horn will light up to light an area brightly and it will also show the direction she wants to go to. She made this spell based on a tracking spell she heard of(Think Rarity's Diamond Finding Spell) to combat her fear of Dark and Evil Magic but it hasn't been perfected yet. She hasn't fully learnt to use her own "Magic" so at the moment(untill she learns from a more powerful magic user) she's limited to only using the spell to show directions of wherever it is she wants to go. Trivia * Aurora White's real name is Evangeline White. She uses the name Aurora because she first saw an Aurora when she left Ponyville at a young age and thought it would fit her adventurer image *Aurora was originally intended to be a Human name Eva from another world who landed in Equestria. She would have all the basics of an Earth Pony except she had the gift of turning herself into a powerful Alicorn for a short period. This idea was scrapped but is planned to make a cameo in a fanfic or RP *The Compass Cutie Mark and the idea of "Adventurer and Explorer" themed pony was inspired by Daring-Do and a Super Sentai Series called Boukenger(or in America they're call Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive). *Her special Spell "Hatenaki Bouken Spirits" is actually the catchphrase(or war cry) used by the Boukengers in their series *Her spell that shows her the direction of what she's looking for or where she wants to go is also a reference to Boukenger's special light that lets them find certain items. *Aurora's hair is actually similiar to the hair she has in the Alicorn image though the headband keeps it nead and tidy *She dreams of becoming an official explorer and historian for the Canterlot Kingdom. *Aurora isn't the first pony to traverse the world. Player Note My character is an Adventurer so its only natural that she acts a bit awkward around other ponies unless the situation calls for it but I'm not timid in interacting IRL. I usually RP by myself though(this is due to my character being an Adventurer and I don't think there are many ponies that are free to join) I do welcome others to join in if you make a logical story on how you are going to somehow intertwine in my story the same goes vice versa and I wll join the stories set by other ponies too. I can tolerate things but the tolerance won't last long. I can't really accept a pony who's from one end of Equestria and my pony in Ponyville and suddenly teleports and joins my adventure. Just have fun with me and stay true to logic k :) On a side note, my character does not have her own "Magic" per say, its her own special Spell that's actually a modified Version of Rarity's Gem finding spell. My Pony's variant allows her to find her way out of even the most complicated maze. Also my pony is not a crossover in any way though she does have references from other serie's mostly Indiana Jones, Boukenger and so on. My pony's backstory is also quite simple though it involves fanfic in some areas and meeting creatures that don't really appear in the MLP series. This will be kept to a strict minimum I can assure you(though if you don't like it, do message me and I'm sure we can work something out). Though if your Pony IS interested in exploring my Pony's life a bit more then its ok. Sorry for the long note but this is just to make things clear. Thanks I hope we can have fun :) (NO DEEP DARK MATURED +18 RP WHATSOEVER)